Yume No Sekai
by chibiballoon
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, seorang gadis yang hidup dalam dunia yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain.Namun keinginannya, hatinya, telah diikat oleh benang merah takdir yang membuat Rukia harus berurusan dengan pemilik sebuah toko magis.Chap 3 update. -DISCONT-
1. Nice To Meet You, I'm A Snake

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

This story is inspired by xxxholic

xxxholic belongs to CLAMP

Warning : AU, OOC

Genre : Drama, Supranatural, Romance, Adventure

**Part 1 : Nice to meet you. I'm a snake.**

Pagi. Seharusnya disambut dengan antusiasme tinggi oleh siapapun. Kicau burung gereja di sepanjang pepohonan, udara sejuk yang segar, maupun helai-helai sakura yang gugur, seharusnya tidak disia-siakan dengan kemurungan macam apapun. Pagi cerah ini disambut oleh keceriaan dan penuh rasa syukur oleh murid-murid SMU Karakura. Hal itu terlihat dari wajah-wajah cerah mereka menyambut musim semi. Beberapa murid berlarian memasuki gerbang SMU yang megah. Mereka saling bertukar sapa dan cerita dengan bersemangat. Tidak ada tempat untuk kemuraman di wajah-wajah mereka. Kecuali satu wajah.

Kuchiki Rukia berdiri di depan kaca jendela yang terletak di lantai tiga sekolah, memandang ke arah bebungaan merah muda dan putih yang kelopaknya berjatuhan. Mata jernih ungunya menerawang. Wajah mungilnya dihiasi beban, membuat wajah yang seharusnya terlihat manis, jadi masam.

"Kuchiki-_san_!"

Sebuah suara melengking menyapa Rukia dengan ceria, membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"_Ohayooooo_!" si penyapa Rukia melambai-lambaikan tangan. Sementara Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalas sapaan gadis itu.

"_Ohayo_ juga, Inoue," Rukia memaksakan sebuah senyum yang setiap orang pun tahu kalau itu tidak tulus. Tapi yang dihadapinya ini adalah Inoue Orihime, si lugu yang selalu ceria dan memandang dunia bagaikan pelangi tanpa cela, alias hanya berisi kebahagiaan. Dia selalu berprasangka baik pada tiap orang, sekalipun orang lain tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya. Kadang Rukia iri dengan keluguannya itu.

"Kuchiki-_san_, tidak baik kalau pagi-pagi melamun," Orihime menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya dengan wajah serius setibanya ia di samping Rukia.

"Iya. Aku hanya-"

"Dan tidak boleh berdiri terlalu dekat dengan jendela. Nanti kalau kau lupa, bisa-bisa nanti kau jatuh," potong Orihime dengan petuahnya.

"_Etto_...aku tidak mungkin lu-"

"Terus, nanti kalau ada hantu iseng yang lewat, kau bisa didorong jatuh, Kuchiki-_san_."

Rukia berkedip-kedip mendengar imajinasi Orihime, "Terima kasih, Inoue. Tapi kurasa-"

"Terus, kalau ada klub sepakbola latihan di koridor, lalu mereka lari-lari, lalu mereka tidak sengaja menabrakmu, kau juga bisa jatuh, Kuchiki-_san_."

Muka Orihime semakin menunjukkan kalau level keseriusannya meningkat.

Rukia menelengkan kepala demi mencerna logika Orihime.

"Inoue, aku rasa klub sepakbola tidak akan latihan di lantai ti-"

"Dan lagi Kuchiki-_san_," potong Orihime menggebu-gebu. Matanya membulat menyaingi huruf 'o'. "Kelas sudah mulai sejak satu menit yang lalu," kembali Orihime menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya.

Kali ini mata Rukia yang membulat. Otaknya segera mengirim alarm tanda bahaya mengingat yang mengajar adalah Unohana-_sensei_ yang lembut tapi kejam.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?" teriak Rukia sebelum mengambil langkah seribu ke kelas. Tubuh mungilnya segera menghilang di tikungan lorong yang memisahkan kelas-kelas, meninggalkan Orihime yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Sedetik kemudian Orihime melihat Rukia kembali berlari-lari ke arahnya.

"Kita kan sekelas, Inoue. Gimana, siiiih?" kata Rukia sambil menarik Orihime untuk mengikuti larinya.

.

.

.

"Silakan berdiri di lorong...Kuchiki, Inoue," Unohana dengan senyum seseram maut, menyambut Rukia dan Orihime di ambang kelas. Dua remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu terengah-engah memegang lutut sehabis _sprint_ mendadak di koridor kelas.

Rukia berusaha menyusun alasanan, "_A-ano_...Unohana-_sensei_, saya sudah tiba dari tadi, hanya saja saya keluar lagi. Tas saya juga sudah ada di bang-"

"Silakan berdiri di lorong...Kuchiki, Inoue," potong Unohana, tak lupa dengan senyum yang semakin menyesakkan dada.

Bahu Rukia melorot lemas. Dengan menyeret langkah dia berjalan menuju koridor, diikuti Orihime di belakangnya. Heran deh. Masih saja gadis teman Rukia itu senyam-senyum ganjil setelah menerima hukuman Unohana.

Rukia mendesah. Wajah murungnya kembali hadir. Diliriknya Orihime yang menyandarkan punggungnya seraya matanya menatap langit-langit kelas. Entah hal antik apa lagi yang dipikirkan oleh gadis berambut panjang itu. Tapi Rukia tahu, sekalipun Orihime terlihat bodoh, dia adalah juara satu paralel di SMU Karakura. Berbeda dengan Rukia.

Rukia tidak butuh hukuman ini untuk menambah bebannya. Beban yang timbul oleh nama belakang yang disandangnya. Nama terhormat keluarga bangsawan yang diidam-idamkan oleh hampir semua orang di seantero Jepang. Bagaimana tidak? Nama itu menguasai lebih dari setengah Jepang. Dari perekonomian sampai politik. Jika orang biasa mengejar materi, maka hal yang sebaliknyalah yang berlaku untuk keluarga Kuchiki. Pameo itulah yang dikenal oleh orang lain.

Namun bagi Rukia, nama itu adalah rantai yang menyesakkan.

Tahukah mereka bahwa Rukia menerima fasilitas keluarga Kuchiki dengan terpaksa? Nama itulah yang membesarkannya. Nama itulah yang memberi kehormatan dan kemewahan yang melimpah, dan di saat bersamaan juga menuntut Rukia hingga tercekik. Tahukah mereka bahwa menyandang nama Kuchiki membuat Rukia tertekan, sekaligus menyesal karena merasa tidak tahu diri dan tidak bersyukur dengan pemberian mereka?

Mereka tidak tahu itu. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Rukia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang terpandang, yang memiliki hidup gemerlapan.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. Seorang kepala Kuchiki generasi terakhir yang memiliki kharisma luar biasa. Tangan dinginnya telah memimpin Kuchiki selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, dan nama keluarga Kuchiki semakin cemerlang berkat kerja briliannya. Tangan dingin itu jugalah yang telah mengangkat kehormatan Rukia dari panti asuhan bobrok di Rokungai, menjadi seorang gadis bangsawan terhormat.

"Anda mirip dengan Hisana-_sama_, mendiang istri Byakuya-_sama_. Karena itulah dia langsung jatuh sayang ketika melihat anda, Rukia-_sama_."

Itulah jawaban yang Rukia dapat dari kepala pelayan ketika ia menanyakan alasan Byakuya mengadopsinya. Saat itu Rukia yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun merasakan kehangatan di hatinya.

Dalam pikirannya, ia adalah simbol kasih sayang mendalam Byakuya terhadap Hisana. Dan Rukia merasa cukup puas dengan fakta itu. Maka dari itu, Rukia bekerja keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah. Ia ingin membahagiakan Byakuya, _nii-sama_ yang dihormatinya. Sekalipun anggota keluarga lain tidak pernah menganggapnya. Sekalipun anggota keluarga yang lain terus-menerus bersikap dingin padanya, termasuk Byakuya.

Namun Rukia yang cerdas tidak dianggap cukup oleh keluarga Kuchiki yang menuntut kejeniusan. Peringkat tiga belas paralel Rukia waktu itu dianggap tidak ada apa-apanya jika disandingkan dengan peringkat satu Byakuya ketika Byakuya masih seumuran Rukia dulu. Kegagalan demi kegagalan membuat Rukia makin tenggelam di antara keluarga Kuchiki lainnya, yang memang mempunyai darah Kuchiki asli dalam arteri mereka. Sebenarnya bukan kegagalan, hanya saja prestasi Rukia dianggap terlalu biasa, terlalu normal. Dan normal sama dengan kegagalan di mata Kuchiki.

Pembawaan yang canggung, dan aura kebangsawanan yang hampir tidak ada, juga membuat Rukia tetap dipandang sebelah mata oleh keluarga Kuchiki lainnya.

Rukia mungkin tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal-hal tersebut jika saja dia tidak mengetahui alasan yang sesungguhnya kenapa Byakuya mengadopsinya.

Rukia bukan saja mirip dengan Hisana. Rambut sama hitam, mata besar yang sewarna, tubuh mungil yang sama-sama tersusun dari struktur tulang-tulang kecil, itu semua bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Dia memang keluarga Hisana. Tepatnya, adik kandung Hisana. Dan Byakuya terpaksa mengadopsi Rukia karena permintaan terakhir Hisana yang telah meninggalkan Rukia di sebuah panti asuhan waktu orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kebakaran dulu.

Kala mengetahui hal itu, Rukia merasakan ada tali tambang besar yang mengikat dadanya. Ribuan kata 'kenapa' bermunculan tak terbendung di kepala. Matanya berkilat karena menahan air mata. Bibirnya bergetar menahan sesak dan tangis.

Kenapa Hisana membuangnya? Kenapa Hisana tidak mencarinya sedari dulu? Kenapa Byakuya tidak pernah bilang? Kenapa ia di sini? Untuk apa semua usahanya selama ini? Kehilangan tujuan kerja kerasnya, membuat Rukia juga kehilangan pegangan. Ia tidak tahu lagi untuk apa melakukan semua itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia di sini sementara orang lain tidak menginginkannya. Bahkan _nii-sama_ yang dihormatinya, yang ia jadikan panutan, tidak benar-benar menginginkannya.

Tapi ada satu kejelasan yang membuat hati Rukia makin tertusuk. Setidaknya ia tahu kenapa Byakuya tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini.

Untuk pertama kali, Rukia merasakan kekosongan besar melahap hati dan memakan napasnya.

.

.

.

"-lalu nanti aku akan memakai baju adat Korea. Kau juga harus mencobanya juga, Kuchiki-_san_. Setelah itu akan ada sesi foto-foto. Baru kita akan makan _bento_ bersama. _Etto_...aku juga akan bikin _bento_ campur _kimchi_. Itu resep baruku loh. Terus, terus, nanti kita akan-"

Pusing. Itulah yang dirasakan Rukia. Seharian disuruh berdiri oleh Unohana-_sensei_ membuat kakinya kram. Dan sekarang, saat pulang sekolah, ia terpaksa berjalan bersama Orihime ke gerbang sekolah karena tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Orihime di pintu keluar kelas. Oh, hari memusingkan ini belum mau berakhir. Jika tadi kakinya kram berdiri di koridor, sekarang telinga Rukia juga harus kram mendengar curhatan tidak jelas Orihime.

Ujung pangkal percakapan mereka bagi Rukia bagaikan kertas untuk menghitung soal matematika : buram. Seingatnya mereka tadi membicarakan _hanami_ yang mulai ramai dibicarakan oleh teman-teman sedari pagi. Entah mengapa Orihime jadi membicarakan pakaian adat Korea. Dan _bento_ campur _kimchi_? Rukia tidak mau membayangkannya.

Namun Rukia salut pada Orihime yang telah mengajaknya melakukan _hanami_ bersama. Rukia tidak pernah menghadiri _hanami_ yang diadakan di tempat umum. Keluarga Kuchiki selalu mengadakan sendiri _hanami_ ataupun _yozakura_ di kompleks taman belakang kediaman besarnya. Tidak ada teman yang mau repot-repot mengajak Rukia sekalipun untuk berbasa-basi, karena jawabannya pasti adalah tidak.

"_Gomen_, Inoue. Tapi aku rasa tahun ini aku juga tidak akan _hanami_ bersama," kata Rukia jujur.

Orihime mengibaskan tangannya keras-keras.

"Aaa. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Kuchiki-_san_ melihat sakura berguguran di kompleks taman dekat rumahku. Di sana pohonnya besar-besar dan bunganya lebih lebat lho. Kalau berubah pikiran nanti bilang saja, ya," kata Orihime bersemangat.

Rukia tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Inoue."

"Yup. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. _Jaa ne_," dengan incah Orihime berlari. Tak lupa ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Rukia sambil memasang senyum lebar.

Rukia lagi-lagi memaksakan sebuah senyum melihat Orihime yang selalu bersemangat. Ia berpikir betapa anehnya Orihime, tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu waktu menyadari mobil jemputannya belum ada.

'_Mungkin sedikit terlambat,'_ duga Rukia dalam hati. Ia bersandar di dinding besar yang merupakan gerbang sekolahnya. Sesekali murid-murid berpakaian abu-abu melewati Rukia. Yang perempuan rata-rata membicarakan akan mengenakan apa waktu _hanami_. Yang lain mengeluhkan bagaimana susahnya membantu ibu menyiapkan makanan untuk dibawa. Sementara para murid lelaki tak kalah bersemangatnya membicarakan tentang _sake_ yang ingin mereka minum waktu upacara _hanami_ beberapa waktu mendatang. Rukia mengernyitkan kening. Ia jadi bingung apakah sebenarnya anak seusia mereka sudah diperbolehkan minum _sake_ apa belum.

Satu dua pasang anak lagi melewati Rukia, sementara gadis itu menunggu jemputannya yang tak kunjung datang. Lama kelamaan Rukia merasa heran juga, kenapa jemputannya datangnya terlambat sekali.

Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya, hanya untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa keributan murid-murid sekolah telah menghilang. Tak nampak satupun murid berlalu-lalang di sepanjang sapuan mata Rukia. Bahkan halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolah juga lengang.

'_Kemana semua orang pergi?'_ tanya Rukia dalam hati. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala ke kiri kanannya. Nihil. Semua positif menghilang. Kesepian itu membuat jantung Rukia berdegup lebih kencang. Ada apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang?

Tepat saat ia akan memeriksa ke dalam sekolah, sehelai mahkota sakura mengambang di hadapannya. Helai merah muda itu benar-benar diam di udara, seperti dalam film yang terkena efek tombol _pause_.

Rukia menelan ludah. _'Ini...bukan pekerjaan hantu seperti kata Inoue, kan?'_ pertanyaan itu malah menyulut rasa takut di hatinya. Dan ketika ia melihat ke belakang helai bunga itu, Rukia terbelalak. Helai-helai yang sama juga mengambang diam di udara. Dan anehnya hanya sepanjang jalan ke tikungan itu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia percaya pada ucapan ngawur Orihime. Tapi sialnya, ketika dia akan bergerak mundur, kakinya terasa seperti di lem. Menempel di pijakannya.

'_Si-sial. Kenapa kakiku tidak mau bergerak?'_

Dengan putus asa Rukia menggerakkan kakinya, sementara badannya menggigil ketakutan.

'_Ayo, kaki! bergeraklah!'_

Kaki itu tetap membatu di tempat, sepertinya penyebabnya memiliki kekuatan seribu kali lebih dahsyat dari pada melihat Unohana-_sensei_ tersenyum ataupun marah.

Rukia menggerakkan kakinya ke belakang, tapi kakinya tetap tidak mau menuruti pemiliknya.

Dengan panik Rukia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang.

'_Berhasil!'_ sorak Rukia dalam hati ketika kakinya mau bergerak. Namun kegembiraan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kakinya malah bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan.

'_Nani?'_

Rukia semakin panik. Kakinya melangkah semakin lama semakin cepat, menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi helai-helai bunga mengambang.

"Berhenti! Hey!" teriak Rukia dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, mencengkeram apa saja untuk mengerem laju kakinya.

"Ughhh!"

Sekuat tenaga Rukia mencengkeram tiang listrik demi menahan agar dia tidak berjalan ke arah yang kakinya inginkan.

Rukia mengerahkan segenap otot-ototnya untuk tidak berjalan, sepertinya usahanya mustahil. Namun seketika dia merasakan dorongan di kakinya menghilang.

Dengan ragu-ragu Rukia melepaskan pegangannya ke tiang listrik.

"Fiuh, untunglah sudah ber-KYAAAA!"

Bukan lagi berjalan, tapi Rukia sekarang berlari. Kaki-kaki mungil itu membawanya menyusuri jalan-jalan dan perempatan sempit, lalu belok ke jalan besar. Dan anehnya Rukia tidak melihat ada satu orang pun. Hanya ada helai—helai sakura yang mengambang di sepanjang jalan yang ditempuhnya, semakin lama semakin banyak.

Rukia menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Tak hanya fakta bahwa kakinya yang bisa bergerak sendiri, tapi juga tempat yang dilaluinya tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Gadis itu mengatupkan kelopak matanya kuat-kuat. Bulir-bulir air matanya berjatuhan membentuk garis di sepanjang pipinya.

'_Apakah hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini?'_ sesalnya dalam hati.

'_Atau lebih buruk? Aku akan menjadi mainan hantu dan ketakutan selamanya?'_

"Tidak...TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAAAAN!"

CKIIT!

Mendadak kaki Rukia mengerem dan berhenti tepat setelah Rukia selesai berteriak.

Dengan badan gemetaran, Rukia membuka mata, takut kalau-kalau hantu seram akan muncul begitu matanya tidak terpejam lagi.

Namun yang ditakutkannya tak terbukti. Di depannya malah berdiri sebuah bangunan putih bergaya Jepang jaman samurai masih berjaya. Di sekeliling bangunan itu, rerumputan dipangkas rapi, mengelilingi sebuah pohon sakura besar yang sedang mengembang bunga-bunganya. Dahan-dahan pohon tersebut mencuat, digantungi oleh lentera yang padam apinya. Sebuah jalan setapak membentang menghubungkan jalan di luar pagar dengan tangga pendek di sisi depan bangunan, juga berhias lentera di sepanjang jalannya.

"Ini..." Rukia tercekat seraya memandangi bangunan itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Ini..." Lagi-lagi Rukia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya memandangi pohon sakura itu, sumber dari helai-helai sakura yang mengambang di sepanjang jalan tadi.

"Ini..." gigi Rukia gemeletuk, "..hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari sekolah," desis Rukia geram. Siapapun hantu yang memantrainya hingga berlarian tak tentu arah dan melewati tempat-tempat yang tidak dikenalnya, telah menuntunnya berputar-putar hingga akhirnya tiba di depan bangunan tak dikenal ini.

Benar-benar-

"Hantu brengsek!" maki Rukia. Napasnya terengah-engah, bukan hanya karena memaki sepenuh hati, tapi juga karena energinya yang terkuras karena lari-lari tadi. Rasa kesalnya meluap, mengalahkan rasa takutnya pada hantu, bahkan mengalahkan tata krama ala Kuchiki yang susah payah ia serap di otak.

"Kalau berani sini keluar! Eh?" teriakan Rukia berubah kembali menjadi keterkejutan karena kakinya melangkah ke melewati pagar. Serta-merta Rukia menggapai apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Be-becanda! Jangan makan aku!" Rukia bahkan tidak tahu ucapan itu ia dapat dari mana. Yang dia tahu hanya bergelayut di pagar dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun seperti tadi, usahanya sia-sia.

Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah di atas jalan setapak itu. Angin berdesir menyentuh pipi Rukia, mengirim helai bunga sakura. Di sini, helai-helai bunga itu tidak mengambang. Mereka tampak seperti benda lainnya, tidak anti grafitasi seperti tadi.

Tanpa diperintah, kali ini tangan Rukia membuka pintu geser yang menutup bangunan itu dari dunia luar.

"_Irasshaimase_," sepasang suara maskulin menyambut Rukia.

Dan kini di hadapannya berdiri dua lelaki berusia sekitar awal dua puluhan. Dua-duanya memakai _kimono_. Pria yang berambut kuning disisir ke depan memakai _kimono_ hitam, sedangkan pria yang bermata hijau memakai _kimono _putih. Tapi bagi Rukia, mereka memiliki kesamaan yang mencolok : sama-sama diserang penyakit murung tingkat akut. Dan yang membuat Rukia susah menelan ludah adalah kenyataan bahwa kedua pria itu membawa sebilah _katana_ di punggung masing-masing.

"Ini dia orangnya?" tanya si rambut kuning. Mata redupnya yang berwarna biru melirik ke arah rekannya.

"Kita kan tadi sudah bilang _irashaimase_. Tidak salah lagi," jawab rekannya.

Penjelasan tidak jelas itu cukup memuaskan si mata biru. "Anda sudah ditunggu oleh tuan kami. Silakan masuk," kata pria berambut kuning itu lagi.

Rukia menggelengkan kepala takut-takut, "A-aku rasa anda salah orang. Aku cu-cuma numpang lewat."

Si pria berambut hitam menggeleng. "Anda adalah seorang pelanggan toko kami, silakan masuk," katanya. Kaki-kaki Rukia mulai menunjukkan ulahnya lagi.

"Tolong hentikan, anda salah paham. Aku bukan pelanggan!" kata Rukia putus asa sambil berlari ke arah yang tidak diinginkannya. Matanya menatap putus asa pada dua orang berwajah murung yang dilaluinya itu. Kemudian punggung Rukia menabrak benda keras, yang ternyata adalah pintu.

Pintu bermotif bunga itu bergeser, mengeluarkan asap dari dalam ruangan. Gadis Kuchiki itu terbatuk, kakinya tetap bergerak sendiri memasuki ruangan yang penuh asap itu. Rukia mendengar pintu bergeser lagi, menutup jalan keluar di belakang punggungnya.

Asap yang memenuhi ruangan itu tak ayal membuat matanya pedas. Saat matanya sudah menyesuaikan dengan udara ruangan penuh asap itu, ia melihat seorang pria kurus seumuran dua pria tadi, sedang duduk malas di atas sebuah sofa seraya tersenyum pada Rukia. Jemarinya yang panjang-panjang menahan sebuah pipa rokok dengan santai.

"Selamat datang, Kuchiki Rukia-_chan_," sapanya, dengan suara ringan dan santai.

Tubuh Rukia bergidik mendengar suaranya, melihat senyum lebarnya, serta rambutnya yang putih sepucat kulitnya. Dan Rukia bergidik menyaksikan matanya yang menyipit terbuka sesaat. Di balik kelopak mata itu, tersimpan bola mata biru yang memiliki gradasi di bawah warna langit, berkilau melihat Rukia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia. Kakinya mundur selangkah menyaksikan pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu luar biasa jangkung, menjulang di hadapan Rukia yang mungil. Rukia merasa kakinya bisa bergerak di ruangan ini. Sesuatu yang membuatnya lega. Tapi pintu di belakangnya seolah terkunci rapat, tidak menyisakan jalan keluar barang secelah pun.

"Aku adalah pemilik toko ini," jawab lelaki itu. Senyumnya mengingatkan Rukia pada rubah-rubah legenda yang lukisannya menghiasi dinding kamar _nii-sama_-nya.

"Toko?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Aku adalah pemilik toko ini. Dan ini, Rukia-chan, adalah toko harapan," jelasnya dengan santai, sesantai jemarinya yang bergerak di sepanjang pipi Rukia. Rukia berjengit jengah karena sentuhan tangan pria itu, membuat pria itu tersenyum makin lebar. Dan matanya yang sipit makin terkatup rapat.

"_Nee_, Rukia-_chan_, katakan, apa harapanmu?" tanya pria itu. Dia membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Rukia. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah gadis itu. Lagi-lagi Rukia berjengit dan merasakan punggungnya menempek di pintu geser.

"Aku tidak punya harapan," jawab Rukia.

"Masa?"

"Benar."

"_Hontou_?"

"_Hontou_."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Rukia-_chan_," panggil pria itu, "Kau bisa melihat toko ini hanya menandakan bahwa kau punya harapan, keinginan yang ingin kau wujudkan. Kakimu bisa berjalan dan berlari ke sini hanya menandakan bahwa ada keinginan yang **harus** kau wujudkan. Kau putus asa," ujar pria itu seraya menjauhkan wajahnya. Ujung panjang _kimono_ hitamnya yang bermotif sulur-sulur tanaman putih terseret di lantai ketika ia melangkah ke sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Rukia melihat motif sulur _kimono_ pria itu bermuara pada punggungnya, membentuk sebuah bunga putih yang luwes. Bunga marigold.

"Maaf, tuan, tapi aku rasa dugaan anda itu keliru. Aku tidak punya keinginan apa-pun. Dan...dari mana anda tahu namaku?" tanya Rukia.

Pria itu berbalik menghadapnya, "Toko ini tidak akan bisa terlihat oleh orang yang tidak memiliki keinginan kuat, Rukia-_chan_," katanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Rukia. "Itulah cara kerjanya," jelas si lelaki.

"Katakan saja keinginanmu. Pacar?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Rukia menggeleng. Entah kenapa pria itu tersenyum makin lebar. "Syukurlah.." gumamnya.

Pria itu masih menebak, "Ukuran yang lebih besar?" tunjuk pria itu lurus ke dada Rukia.

Rukia melotot, "Jangan sembarangan, ya!" semburnya.

"Atau koleksi Chappy yang tak terbatas?" lanjut pria itu acuh.

Mata Rukia berbinar, tapi sesaat kemudian sorot matanya menjadi lebih curiga lagi dari sebelumnya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Dan kenapa kau sampai tahu tentang Chappy? A-apa kau _stalker_?"

Lelaki berwajah tirus itu berdecak mendengar tuduhan Rukia, "Aku adalah pemilik toko harapan ini. Sudah tugasku untuk tahu hal-hal semacam itu. Lagi pula...aku juga bisa melihat-" ucapan pria itu terhenti. Kepalanya yang tadi lurus ke arah Rukia, kini menunduk ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah roknya.

Aliran darah bagaikan terpompa naik ke kepala Rukia, membuat wajahnya merah seperti buah naga. Dengan panik tangannya menutup roknya, atau lebih tepatnya pakaian dalam bermotif tokoh kelinci kesayangannya.

"Yah, walaupun kau cukup imut, tapi kurasa tetap aneh untuk gadis remaja tujuh belas-"

"DIAM KAU, RUBAH MESUUUM!" jerit Rukia.

Selanjutnya pria itu terpelanting ke belakang sofa terkena pukulan Rukia. Tubuhnya menghilang tertutup sofa itu.

Napas Rukia terengah-engah menahan luapan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Belum pernah dia dipermalukan seperti ini. Hilang sudah, tata krama ala Kuchiki yang diagung-agungkan Byakuya.

"_Nee_, Rukia-_chan_," panggil suara di sebelah telinganya, membuat Rukia membeku di tempat.

"Aku bukan rubah. Tapi ular."

**To Be Continued**

**...**

**Glosarium :**

Ohayo = selamat pagi

Etto, ano = anu, um (semacam itulah ya,hehe)

Bento = makanan khas Jepang

Kinchi = asinan sayuran khas Korea

Hanami = upacara memandang bunga. Orang-orang Jepang di musim semi biasanya makan-makan dan minum-minum bersama keluarga, teman kantor, teman sekolah, ataupun kenalannya di bawah pohon sakura sembari menikmati bunga sakura mekar. Acara hanami itu biasanya berlanjut sampai malam. Acara malam hari itulah yang disebut yozakura. Biasanya lampion-lampion digantung di dahan pohon sakura.

Yozakura = lihat keterangan di atas

Gomen = maaf

Jaa ne = dadah/sampai nanti/sampai ketemu kembali

Sake = minuman fermentasi beras

Nani = apa

Irasshaimase = ucapan selamat datang menyambut pelanggan

Katana = pedang tradisional jepang

Hontou ( Hontou ka) = benarkah?

**Chibinotes : **Konbanwa, minna. Chibi dateng lagi dengan cerita bersambung. Alesan chibi nulis fic ini adalah chibi pengen ngeramein pair ginruki. Dan tertarik sama ceritanya CLAMP yang xxxholic. Chibi pikir bakal menarik kalau ngebayangin chara bleach ngejalanin peran ala cerita xxxholic. Dan...voila! Jadilah fic ini.

Kenapa chibi gak masukin fic ini ke kategori crossover adalah karena chibi nggak masukin tokoh xxxholic di cerita ini. Jadi ini murni tokoh-tokoh bleach semua. Chibi juga gak secara presisi nentuin tokoh siapa di bleach meranin siapa di xxxholic, karena emang jalan ceritanya dibikin lain. Cuma gin sama rukia aja yang berperan sebagai tokoh sentral di cerita ini ngegantiin yuuko sama watanuki. Penggambaran karakternya juga beda, disesuain sama cerita. Intinya, ada beberapa yang chibi ambil dari xxxholic buat menunjang cerita ini, antara lain temanya.

Terus, entah kenapa, chibi juga tergoda buat masukin fan service ginruki ke dalam cerita ini. Lagi nakal aja kali ya. Hehehe.

Hope you'll like it and give me some reviews and comments.

Arigatou

Chibiballoon


	2. You Are Mine

Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

This story is inspired by xxxholic

xxxholic belongs to CLAMP

Warning : AU, OOC

Genre : Drama, Supranatural, Romance, Adventure

**Part 2 : You are mine.**

"Kali ini apa yang telah anda lakukan, Gin-_sama_?" desis pria berambut kuning. Mata birunya menangkap pemandangan Gin sedang memeluk gadis yang tadi baru datang ke toko mereka, toko Gin tepatnya. Gadis itu terkulai lemas di pelukan Gin, dengan kepala menyandar pada dadanya.

"_Nee_, Kira-_kun_, kata-katamu seolah-olah menuduhku berperilaku sama dengan para pemabuk di Ginza," sungut Gin. Pandangannya beralih pada gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Dia hanya terkejut melihat wajahku yang terlalu dekat. Aku rasa dia tidak terbiasa," ujar Gin pelan.

"Jadi anda mengakui kalau wajah anda tidak biasa? Atau mengakui kalau dia tidak terbiasa melihat wajah seperti wajah anda?" tanya pelayan Gin yang satunya. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Gin tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu kalau jadi kau, Ulquiorra-_kun_."

Ulquiorra mengangguk, tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Disengat dengan sindiran atau peringatan macam apapun, Ulquiorra tetap bergeming dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Gin kembali memandangi wajah Rukia. Wajah polos itu terlihat lelah, tapi juga menggoda untuk dibelai. Seperti waktu kita melihat bayi yang polos sedang terlelap.

"Biarkan dia istirahat. Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya," putus Gin.

"Dan...dimana dia akan tidur?" tanya Kira curiga.

Gin mendecakkan lidah, "Kau sudah mirip seorang ibu mertua, Kira-_kun_. Cerewet sekali," sungut Gin. Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya yang bersungut-sungut itu kembali cerah seperti bunga sakura putih yang mekar.

"Tentu saja di sini," jawab Gin.

"Tidak boleh!" bantah Kira tegas.

"Eeeh?"

"Gadis ini akan kami bawa ke tempat yang aman," tandas Kira. Dia hendak merebut Rukia, tapi dengan sigap Gin menepis tangannya. Tubuh ringan Rukia tetap terkulai nyaman dalam pelukan Gin.

"Gadis ini akan tetap bersamaku. Kalian bersiap saja kalau-kalau ada pelanggan lain yang datang."

Roman muka Gin terlihat serius waktu mengatakan ini, membuat Kira menghela napas. Terkadang menghadapi Gin seperti menghadapi anak kecil. Apalagi kalau sudah mendapat mainan baru seperti ini. Tapi kali ini lain. Mainan baru Gin tidak akan dipermasalahkan kalau bukan berupa seorang gadis.

Dengan bersungut Kira berbalik dan meninggalkan Gin. Ulquiorra mengikuti tanpa banyak protes di belakang. Kedua pelayan toko itu berlalu diiringi lambaian tangan Gin yang menyeringai puas.

Ulquiorra melirik sang majikan yang menyeringai dengan seorang gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Gin-_sama_, lebih baik kami carikan kau seorang istri."

Ucapan Ulquiorra itu membuat Gin sampai pada kesimpulan kalau kedua pelayannya itu benar-benar berkepribadian merepotkan.

.

.

.

Gelap. Perlahan Rukia merasa bahwa sekelilingnya gelap sekalipun matanya telah terbuka. Dan apa ini? Kenapa bagian pinggangnya terasa seakan ada yang mengunci?

Tangan dan kakinya bisa bergerak bebas, tapi sesuatu di pinggangnya menahan tubuhnya agar tetap terbaring. Pertanyaan Rukia segera terjawab karena sedetik kemudian lampu di ruangan itu secara ajaib menyala.

Dia masih berada di ruangan tadi. Dan tempatnya tidur adalah sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh...lelaki itu.

Mendadak Rukia merasa jantungnya berakrobat jungkir-balik. Lelaki itu sekarang sedang tidur di sampingnya, dengan tanganya memeluk pinggang Rukia. Dengan panik Rukia segera mendorong lengan yang menindih perutnya. Sama seperti yang menimpa kakinya tadi, tangan pria tersebut sekuat batu mengunci pinggangnya. Menahan posisinya tetap seperti sekarang.

"Ugh...berat... Minggir, rubah sialaaan," desis Rukia seraya mendorong tangan lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Hasilnya masih nol besar. Lengan itu tak bergeser seinci pun. Rukia jadi semakin yakin bahwa pasti pria di sampingnyalah yang membuat kakinya berjalan sendiri ke toko ini.

Rukia masih bersikeras melepaskan diri dari lengan si pemeluk pinggangnya. Muka putih mulusnya sampai kemerahan karena mendorong lengan yang tak kunjung bergerak itu.

Putus asa dengan usahanya, Rukia merebahkan diri di sofa beludru merah yang ia tiduri. Ia berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Diliriknya pria tadi. Masih tidur dengan posisi tengkurap.

Mau tak mau Rukia termangu dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan lelaki di sebelahnya. Bibir yang senantiasa menyeringai seram itu kini hanya terkatup, serupa garis datar tipis. Rambutnya yang putih, menjuntai menutupi matanya yang tertidur. Mata Rukia menelusuri garis hidung yang lurus dari si pria, terus ke garis rahangnya yang tidak terlalu keras. Wajah pria itu tirus, serasi dengan bibirnya yang tipis dan hidungnya yang mancung. Dibalut kulit yang pucat, lelaki itu terlihat...rupawan.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia merasa tergelitik untuk menyibak sejumput rambut perak yang menutup keningnya. Pelan-pelan...Rukia menyentuh rambut itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"_Boo_!"

"KYAAA!"

Pekikan Rukia bergaung di dalam ruangan. Rukia terlonjak ke bawah sofa akibat suara iseng yang familiar dengan telinganya beberapa jam terakhir ini. Rasa terkejutnya menggantikan kesadaran bahwa lengan si lelaki tidak lagi seberat batu, buktinya Rukia bisa terlonjak hingga jatuh.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah bangun, siluman rubah!" bentak Rukia gugup.

"_Nee_, siluman rubah? Jangan asal memanggilku dengan sebutan tidak elit begitu. Aku juga punya nama, Rukia-_chan_. Namaku Ichimaru Gin. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku..." Gin tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia mengusap-usap dagunya dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"..._anata_," putus Gin sambil mencoba tersenyum manis. Tentu saja di mata Rukia senyum Gin tetap tidak terlihat manis. Gadis itu memegang dadanya karena jantung yang melompat-lompat tak terkendali.

'_Apapun yang kupikirkan tentangnya tadi, tidak jadi. Big no no!'_ pikir Rukia geram. Kalau lama-lama di tempat ini Rukia bisa positif terkena penyakit jantung. Gadis itu bergegas bangkit dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Rukia menggeser pintunya, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh suara di belakangnya.

"Selama kau masih memiliki keinginan yang kuat, akan ada benang merah yang mengikatmu padaku, Rukia-_chan_."

Rukia menoleh ragu-ragu, "Aku tidak punya keinginan apa pun," jawab Rukia.

Gin tersenyum, "Kau hanya belum tahu apa keinginanmu. Dan selama kau belum tahu apa keinginanmu, kau akan datang ke toko ini. Dan selama itu pula, kau akan menjadi milikku. Untuk membayar harga keinginanmu nanti..."

Dengan wajah diselimuti ketakutan Rukia berbalik menghadap Gin. Kalau Gin bisa memaksanya berlari ke tokonya di luar kemauan Rukia, maka Rukia tidak punya harapan untuk menghindar.

Tangan gadis itu gemetar mencengkeram kerah seragam di dada mungilnya dengan ketakutan.

"Mi-milikmu? Apa maksudmu? A-apa kau..." Rukia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Gin hanya memandangi Rukia dengan dahi berkerut. Namun saat melihat pose Rukia yang seperti sedang terdesak oleh om-om jahat, Gin langsung mengerti dengan apa yang melintas di kepala gadis itu.

"Rukia-_chan_, kalau Kira-_kun_ melihatmu seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar divonis punya kelakuan menyimpang seperti para pemabuk di Ginza," kata Gin sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Maksud dari kata-kataku adalah kau akan menjadi milikku, pegawaiku, dan bekerja di toko ini sebagai kompensasi keinginanmu. Jadi jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, ya. Kalaupun aku berkelakuan menyimpang, aku juga akan memilih wanita yang tidak memakai Chappy sebagai motif pakaian dalamnya."

Pernyataan menohok hati dari Gin kembali membuat ubun-ubun Rukia mendidih. Wajahnya merah padam akibat aliran darah dan emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap ke kepalanya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa motif celana dalam, _baka_! Dan siapa juga yang mau menjadi pegawaimu! Aku tidak akan kembali ke sini! Tidak akan pernah!"

Rupanya perilaku Gin yang menyebalkan membuat ketakutan Rukia kepadanya runtuh. Sayang, gadis itu tidak berminat beramah-tamah dengannya. Bagaikan burung yang baru lepas dari kandang ular, Rukia melesat keluar.

Kelegaan membanjiri dada Rukia begitu kakinya menapak luar pagar pembatas toko tersebut.

Gadis itu segera berlari menuju ke halte bus untuk pulang. Tanpa bisa Rukia tahan, dia melirik ke bangunan serba putih yang ia tinggalkan itu.

'_Ichimaru Gin...orang yang aneh.'_

.

.

.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang unik. Dan hati serta pikirannya, bekerja dengan cara yang sama uniknya. Semakin seseorang berusaha melupakan sesuatu, semakin kuat ingatan itu mengakar.

Malam gelap melingkupi langit di luar kamar Rukia. Sudah berkali-kali gadis itu berusaha tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Karena yang terlihat di kegelapan saat Rukia menutup mata, hanyalah selembar sutera hitam dengan motif bunga marigold putih terlukis di atasnya.

.

.

.

"AKU-TIDAK-MAU-PERGIIII!" teriak Rukia. Tangannya memeluk tiang listrik. Persis seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ketika kakinya punya kemampuan berjalan dan berlari di luar kehendaknya.

Bedanya kali ini ada orang yang melihatnya. Dan dengan kondisi Rukia yang berteriak-teriak sembari memeluk tiang listrik itu, otomatis orang-orang yang lalu lalang mendapat tontonan gratis di sepanjang jalan.

Bunga sakura yang melayang pun tidak ada. Jadi tinggal Rukia yang bertingkah anehlah satu-satunya keanehan di siang menjelang sore itu.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau jadi pekerja gratisan!"

Ya. Rukia merasa muak. Benar kata Gin, selama Rukia tidak tahu apa harapannya, Rukia akan selalu datang ke toko di mana Gin berada. Namun tentu saja itu di luar keinginan Rukia. Kakinyalah yang memaksanya berlari ke arah yang akhir-akhir ini di bencinya.

Mulanya Rukia membiarkan saja, karena ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan perlawanan di hadapan berpasang-pasang mata yang berkeliaran di jalan. Sesampainya ia di toko itu, yang ditemuinya hanyalah Gin yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu. Rukia di sana terpaksa harus bersih-bersih, memasak dengan berbagai kombinasi menu yang tidak masuk akal, ataupun hanya untuk jadi korban keisengan Gin. Dan sebelum ia diijinkan pulang, ia tidak bisa menginjakkan kaki keluar toko.

Akibatnya, Rukia selalu pulang terlambat. Jadwal belajarnya juga kacau selama beberapa hari ini. Dan yang paling disesalinya adalah _nii-sama_-nya melihat Rukia dengan pandangan menuduh. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Rukia mendapat perhatian dari Byakuya. Tapi tentu saja bukan perhatian semacam ini yang Rukia inginkan.

Byakuya menyangka bahwa Rukia sengaja membuat ulah karena tidak menghargai apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tentu saja Rukia tidak bisa mengemukakan alasan apapun sebab tidak mungkin dia dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa kakinya berlari sendiri ke arah toko magis milik lelaki berwajah bengis. Dia juga tidak tega untuk berbohong pada _nii-sama_-nya.

Untunglah Byakuya tidak memaksanya menjelaskan, jadi dia menginggalkan Rukia untuk merenung di kamar.

Semua kekacauan ini gara-gara majikan yang tidak mengindahkan peraturan serikat pekerja yang bernama Ichimaru Gin.

"Lihat saja, Gin! Apa kau bisa melawan tiang listrik," desis Rukia geram. Tangannya mempererat pelukannya pada tiang listrik yang berdiri kokoh.

Tepat saat Rukia menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara retakan yang sama sekali tidak merdu terdengar oleh Rukia. Retakan itu melebar dengan kecepatan yang membuat bola mata Rukia membulat.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Retakan tiang listrik itu, entah mengapa terlihat seperti seringaian Gin. Lebar dan membuat jantung berpacu dalam sensasi yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Dia seakan menyeringai menantang Rukia memilih, tetap bergayut pada tiang listrik hingga tiang itu patah dan membuat seisi kota mati lampu, atau pergi ke toko Gin.

Rukia mengeluhkan pelajaran kewarganegaraan yang selalu mengajarkan untuk mengedepankan kepentingan orang banyak dari pada kepentingan diri sendiri. Dikendurkannya pelukannya pada tiang listrik. Dan kakinya berlari kembali seperti kesetanan.

.

.

.

"_Okaeri_," duet suara Kira dan Ulquiorra yang menyambut Rukia begitu menginjakkan kaki di toko, membuat empat buah siku-siku muncul di dahi sang gadis.

"Kenapa '_okaeri_'?" protes Rukia.

"Rukia-_chan_ kan sudah jadi bagian dari toko ini."

Ini dia, suara manis yang terdengar pahit bagi telinga Rukia.

Gin muncul seraya membawa pipa panjang yang dikenali sebagai pipa rokok. Posturnya yang tinggi kurus menyandar pada dinding kayu, dan tak lupa, senyumnya tersungging untuk Rukia.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Rukia judes. "Aku ke sini bukan karena keinginanku. Dan maaf-maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik bergabung dengan toko ini," kata Rukia serius. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku terpaksa datang ke mari."

Kira dan Ulquiorra berpandangan.

"Kalau begitu tolong bantu kami membersihkan gudang," pinta Ulquiorra. Cuek.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku mau melakukan ini?" rintih Rukia.

Seragam gadis itu sudah dilapisi celemek putih. Di kepala Rukia nangkring penutup kepala yang sama putihnya dengan celemek yang ia pakai, sepertinya sepaket. Dan tangannya, memegang sebuah kemonceng yang menari-nari di atas tumpukan rak-rak tua. Saat ini Rukia sedang berkostum sebagai 'pelayan pembersih gudang'.

"Gudang ini sudah berapa abad tidak dibersihkan, Kira-_kun_?" tanya Rukia di sela-sela batuknya. Tentunya ia cuma main-main saja memakai kata 'abad' dalam pertanyaannya.

Kira yang sedang membersihkan guci dan benda antik mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Satu...dua abad, mungkin?"

Rukia menoleh pada Kira, "Jangan bercanda, Kira-_kun_," sungut Rukia. Sambil bergidik ngeri Rukia memperhatikan debu-debu tebal itu hampir mengubur semua barang yang ada di sana. "Apa pemilik toko sebelumnya tidak pernah melakukan pembersihan?"

Kira tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Gin-_sama_ adalah pendiri toko ini. Dia adalah pemiliknya sejak awal."

Rukia berusaha mengacuhkan ucapan Kira, karena tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya berdiri, menjalarkan sensasi aneh dan dingin mendengar ucapannya. Dan Kira, di mata Rukia, tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda.

Sejak kedatangan Rukia pertama kali, toko ini bagaikan diselimuti kabut tebal yang tidak bisa ditembus nalar oleh Rukia. Sangat misterius. Setiap ia sendirian, rasanya selalu ada yang mengawasi. Perasaan itu terasa terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai prasangka maupun ketakutan.

Dia luar itu, pemilik toko inilah yang paling ganjil. Selain memiliki selera berbusana yang aneh dan menurut Rukia lebay, Gin memiliki kemampuan yang membuat Rukia bingung. Beberapa kali Rukia memperhatikan ketika Gin menghadapi pelanggan. Pria itu seolah telah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi, tapi sering memberikan solusi yang menurut Rukia tidak masuk akal untuk mengatasi masalah kliennya. Dan yang membuatnya makin mengernyitkan dahi adalah kompensasi yang diminta Gin. Terkadang Gin meminta hal yang tidak sebanding dengan masalah pelanggan. Baik itu terlalu tinggi ataupun terlalu rendah nilainya. Entah apa yang menjadi parameternya menilai sesuatu, yang jelas bukan uang.

Rukia masih mengibas-ngibaskan kemonceng yang ia pegang. Seringnya ia mengelap paksa rak-rak tua itu karena debunya luar biasa membandel.

Bersih-bersih ini sungguh menyita waktu. Di gudang bawah tanah itu Rukia tidak bisa memperhatikan jalannya hari. Pikiran Rukia tidak bisa tercurah seratus persen pada aktifitas yang ia lakukan. Otaknya dihantui oleh bayangan Byakuya yang tidak suka dengan sikapnya.

'_Penjelasan macam apa yang bisa kukatakan pada nii-sama?'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Hari baru menjelang malam ketika Rukia, Kira dan Ulquiorra selesai membersihkan seperempat bagian gudang. Peluh menetes di kening Rukia. Debu menempel di wajah putihnya, coreng-moreng mendekati hitam seperti arang.

Dengan letih Rukia menapaki tangga bawah tanah menuju ke atas, hanya untuk kembali melihat pemilik toko yang membuat dadanya sesak karena sebal setengah mati.

"_Nee_, Rukia-_chan_, kenapa gudang tidak dibersihkan semua?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Salah sendiri tidak pernah bersih-bersih! Debunya menempel, tau! Sudah bagus kami bisa membersihkan sampai sebanyak itu," omel Rukia.

Gin kembali nyengir. Didekatinya Rukia yang belepotan debu tebal dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Jangan cemberut, Rukia-_chan_, nanti wajahmu tidak imut lagi," Gin menjentikkan jarinya ke hidung Rukia. Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Aku tidak akan datang ke toko ini lagi. Dan kuminta kau mencabut mantra apapun yang kau gunakan untuk mengikat kakiku. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku," suara Rukia berubah serius.

Sayangnya, keseriusan yang sama tidak tampak di wajah Gin. Pria itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya. Dengan lengan _kimono_ biru lautnya, dia membersihkan debu di pipi Rukia.

"_Hontou ka_?" ujarnya lembut. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Urat-urat kesabaran Rukia hampir putus. Ditepisnya tangan Gin dengan kasar. Gadis itu lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berderap meninggalkan toko.

"Aku tidak mengikatmu dengan mantera apapun, Rukia-_chan_," cetus Gin ketika Rukia berjalan keluar pintu depan. Gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya. Baginya, urusannya dengan Gin dan tokonya selesai saat itu juga. Harus.

.

.

.

Tubuh Rukia ambruk, terjatuh pasrah di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat. Dengan tangan terentang Rukia berbaring. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Setelah kerja rodinya yang membuat lengan dan bahunya pegal, tidak ada yang diinginkan Rukia selain mandi air hangat lalu menikmati kelembutan kasurnya hingga jatuh tertidur.

Keletihan otot-ototnya membuat Rukia segera terlelap. Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju alam mimpi ketika dering telepon genggamnya membuatnya kembali tersentak bangun.

"Hhh...siapa sih yang telepon malam-malam begini?" keluh Rukia.

Telepon genggamnya bergerak-gerak di atas meja akibat getarannya, meminta Rukia segera menerima siapapun yang menelpon.

Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal terpampang di layar ponsel. Rukia berdecak, lalu memencet tombol hijau ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapa Rukia, berusaha tidak terdengar mengantuk.

"Rukia-_chan_," orang di belakang telepon menyapa balik dengan ceria.

"Siapa i...ni," pertanyaan Rukia berubah menjadi geraman sinis menyadari pemilik suara ringan dan santai yang menyapa telinganya.

"Gin?" tanya Rukia memastikan dengan nada tidak ramah. Terdengar suara tawa di seberang telepon.

"Wah, hebat sekali, Rukia-_chan_. Kau bisa mengenali suaraku dengan hanya mendengarku berbicara sekali. Padahal suara orang di telepon sering berubah lho."

"Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan pemilik toko harapan. Sudah tugasku untuk tahu hal-hal seperti itu."

"Itu lagi. Mau apa telepon malam-malam?" gerutu Rukia.

"_Nee_, hanya perasaanku atau memang hawa malam ini sangat dingin ya?"

"Aku matikan, nih."

"Eeee, _matte_," seru Gin. Rukia diam sejenak, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pemilik toko itu.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak boleh kau lakukan malam ini," suara Gin berubah serius. "Yaitu menunjukkan rasa takutmu. Kau tidak boleh gemetar atau mundur."

"Ha?"

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah berjalan ke depan," lanjut Gin. Dahi Rukia berkerut. Apa Gin sedang mengajarinya bermain kata-kata mutiara?

"Kau menelponku malam-malam hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Jangan lupakan kata-kataku ini, Rukia-_chan_."

"Memangnya kenapa? Oi, Gin?" Rukia menjauhkan ponselnya. Sambungan telepon telah diputus oleh Gin.

"Apa maksudnya? Laki-laki aneh," sungut Rukia heran. Namun gadis itu tidaklah lama tenggelam dalam keheranannya. Tubuhnya rebah kembali. Menikmati tidur yang tertunda.

Malam bergulir tanpa terasa. Hujan deras di luar mengakibatkan penghuni mansion Kuchiki terlelap semakin dalam di dalam tidurnya.

Rukia berguling ke kiri. Sensasi haus di lehernya menyebabkannya terbangun. Gadis itu mengucek matanya. Diliriknya jam yang ada di meja, ternyata masih jam dua pagi. Rukia berjalan menuju dispenser di pojok kamarnya. Kerongkongannya sungguh terasa kering. Namun sayang, dispenser itu kosong. Rukia memencet-mencetnya dengan putus asa. Tentu saja airnya tidak akan keluar walau dipencet sekeras apapun.

Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bawah, ke dapur. Koridor sepekat malam menyambut Rukia begitu ia menjejakkan kaki di luar kamar. Lorong-lorong yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu kristal mewah kini gelap. Hawa dingin berputar-putar. Rumah ini seakan mati. Hanya terdengar batang pohon sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Bayangan gelapnya menari tidak karuan terkena hempasan air hujan dan angin kencang. Dalam imajinasi liar seseorang, bayangan itu akan terlihat seperti zombi-zombi sempoyongan yang memaksa masuk ke mansion.

Rukia menelan ludah, "Tenang, Rukia," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada apa-apa di sini," hiburnya. Suaranya agak bergetar, tidak meyakinkan.

Langkah cepat-cepat Rukia teredam karpet tebal yang membentang di koridor menuhu tangga. Namun karpet tebal itu tidak bisa meredam hembusan hawa dingin yang membuat tengkuk gadis itu kaku. Bulu kuduknya mengejang dari tadi.

"Hampir sampai, Rukia. Benar, kan? Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada hantu. Ataupun siluman. Semuanya-"

"-aman..."

Mendadak langkah Rukia berhenti mendengar suara anak kecil yang menyambung ucapannya. Di hadapannya berdiri sambil menunduk seorang bocah laki-laki. Usianya mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun.

Tangan Rukia mengepal karena sadar bahwa di mansion itu tidak ada anak lelaki seumuran bocah itu. Dia bukan anak siapapun. Dan dia bukan Kuchiki.

Bau busuk menguar dari arah anak itu. Pelupuk mata Rukia berair menahan perutnya yang bergolak seperti hendak muntah. Dia, bocah itu, bukan manusia.

Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya. Bersih pucat. Matanya memandangi Rukia tanpa kedip.

"_Nee-san, onegai_..." bisiknya masih dengan suara yang bisa didengar Rukia.

Tangan bocah itu menggapai, sorot matanya terlihat sedih. Namun Rukia tidak bisa merasa iba. Kaki gemetarnya tidak juga mau bergerak. Gigi Rukia gemeletuk menahan takut. Jantungnya menggedor-gedor seperti meminta keluar.

'_Bergeraklah. Kumohon, kaki. Bergeraklah,'_ iba Rukia dalam hati.

Anak itu makin mendekat, menggapai-gapai Rukia dengan sorot mata sedihnya. Rukia tidak tahu kenapa bocah tersebut terlihat sedih, tapi dia tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan apapun dengan hantu itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Rukia berusaha menggeser kakinya. Hatinya berteriak-teriak kalut, menyuruh organ tubuhnya bergerak. Kemana saja. Asalkan tidak di sini. Asalkan jauh dari sini.

Dapat!

Kaki Rukia bergerak mundur. Gadis itu segera berbalik ketika dilihatnya anak yang sama telah berada di belakang Rukia, mencegat gadis itu dengan matanya yang tidak lagi sedih, tapi terbelalak senang. Raut mukanya juga bukan raut wajah bocah, melainkan raut wajah wanita tua yang tertawa-tawa.

Air liur hantu itu menetes. Dia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir sebelum menerkam jatuh Rukia, "_Onegai_..."

Yang bisa didengar hanyalah lolongan ketakutan Rukia yang bergema di mansion megah itu.

.

.

.

'_Perih_..._kenapa napasku jadi perih?_' rintih Rukia. Namun rintihan itu tidak keluar, karena ketika ia membuka mulutnya, air menggelontor masuk ke kerongkongannya. Gelembung-gelembung udara dari mulutnya bertukar dengan air yang masuk itu, menambah sesak dada Rukia.

'_Tolong aku..._' rintih pikiran Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa menggeliat kesakitan dan membuat gerakan tak berarti. Tangan dan kakinya terikat, terkunci mati. Dan energinya seolah terhisap entah kemana. Rukia merasa lemas luar biasa. Gendang telinganya terasa perih, sama seperti matanya yang hanya bisa melihat samar-samar ke permukaan air. Rambutnya melayang-layang tanpa beban di dalam air keruh itu. Dan paru-parunya tidak lagi bisa menahan sesak. Kulitnya terasa kebas akibat dinginnya air. Dan kesadarannya hanya membuat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin berlipat. Paru-parunya tidak kuat menahan beban kekurangan oksigen. Dan rasanya sesak, mencekik. Air mata Rukia menyatu dengan keruhnya air.

'_Tolong aku! Siapapun!'_ jerit Rukia dalam hati.

Ketakutan melingkupi Rukia. Ia tidak mau mati. Ia tidak ingin mati begini. Tidak sekarang. Sesulit apapun hidupnya, ia tidak mau mati sekarang. Tidak dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini. Tidak. Tidak. Rukia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus merasa takut, sedih, putus asa, atau kesakitan.

Bayangan permukaan air yang meneruskan kegelapan malam tertanggkap oleh mata Rukia. Gadis itu telah diam. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berusaha lepas dari ikatan apapun yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Ia menyerah.

Pelan-pelan mata gadis itu tertutup, menampilkan kepekatan yang membuat Rukia semakin jatuh. Dalam keputusasaan. Dalam lorong kematian yang menjemput...

'_Jangan mati, Rukia-chan...'_

.

.

.

Dada Rukia terasa mau pecah ketika ia menyemburkan air yang memenuhi kerongkongan dan perutnya. Gadis itu lalu terbatuk sangat keras, mengeluarkan sisa air dan rerumputan yang menempel di langit-langit mulut.

Rukia terengah-engah, menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen. Paru-parunya dengan serakah meraup suplai udara segar yang disediakan ruangan itu. Dan sebuah telapak tangan mengusap punggung Rukia dengan lembut. Tubuh dinginnya telah terbalut oleh pakaian kering dan hangat.

Sebuah kesadaran menohok Rukia. Ia sedang ada di kamarnya. Dengan Gin.

"Apa...apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia terengah.

"Kau tenggelam," jawab Gin datar.

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku ada di ruangan ini. Lalu aku haus, dan keluar kamar. Lalu..." Rukia tercekat mengingat bocah berwajah paling menakutkan yang pernah ia lihat. "Lalu..."

"Kau bertemu 'dia'," jelas Gin. Rukia menatap tidak mengerti pada Gin. Kenapa Gin tahu apa yang telah terjadi? Tapi Rukia merasa jika ia menanyakannya pada pria itu sekarang, Gin pasti akan menjawab dengan jawaban seperti biasanya.

"Dia adalah hantu yang suka menghisap daya hidup," jelas Gin lebih lanjut. "Dia tertarik dengan keinginanmu. Dengan jiwamu. Dia menghisap energimu dan mengikat tubuhmu dengan rambutnya sebelum melemparmu ke dalam kolam di rumah tua di dekat sini," Gin mengusapkan handuk di kepala Rukia dengan perlahan. Disingkirkannya rambut basah Rukia yang menempel di dahinya.

Rukia menatap Gin dengan penuh ketakutan, tidak menyangka bahwa hantu itu akan berbuat di luar akal sehat yang Rukia punya. Badan Rukia kembali menggigil, ia bergelung memeluk lututnya, "Aku...aku tidak punya...keinginan,"

"Tentu saja kau punya, Rukia-_chan._ Aku tidak akan berdebat tentang masalah itu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau lupa apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya?" tanya Gin dingin.

"Kata-katamu?"

Gin menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Rukia, "Yang aku bilang beberapa jam sebelumnya. Agar kau tidak menunjukkan rasa takut, agar kau tetap maju. Itu bukan kata-kata mutiara. Maksudku adalah agar kau tetap maju sekalipun bocah hantu itu menghadangmu. Hantu semacam itu takut pada orang dengan kepercayaan diri yang kuat. Kalau kau menuruti kata-kataku, kau tidak akan mengalami kesulitan seperti ini," jelas Gin datar. Lelaki itu berkata seolah bisa mengerti pikiran Rukia waktu menerima teleponnya.

"Ba-bagaimana aku tahu kalau itu untuk mengusir hantu! Lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak akan takut kalau mereka ada di tempatku waktu itu!" kilah Rukia.

"Apa kau hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain untuk kecerobohanmu sendiri, Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Gin dingin. Bibirnya terkatup kaku. Gin tampak sangat serius dan berbeda dari pertemuan-pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

Mendengar perataan Gin, Rukia hanya bisa bungkam.

"Keadaan seperti itu bisa terulang. Munculnya hantu-hantu itu tidak akan berhenti. Tapi untuk aku datang tepat waktu, aku rasa hal itu yang tidak akan terjadi dua kali," lanjut Gin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia terkejut.

"Hantu-hantu itu tertarik dengan orang sepertimu. Orang yang memiliki keinginan yang sangat kuat. Tapi lemah. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Kau tidak akan berdaya dengan kekuatan mereka. Sebelum kau menyadari apapun, kau akan mati."

Rukia diam dengan mata terbelalak. Kepalanya pening menghadapi masa depan yang terikat dengan hantu-hantu itu. Berarti...akan ada banyak hantu semacam itu yang akan mendatanginya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghindari mereka?" tanya Rukia putus asa. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Gin. Pria itu membalas tatapan ketakutan Rukia dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tentu saja dengan datang ke tokoku, Rukia-_chan_. Dan kau tinggal menjadi milikku," jawab Gin. Jemari panjangnya meraih dagu Rukia.

Jawaban ini tidak memuaskan Rukia. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai mata itu, senyum itu, dan terlebih lagi pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pelayanmu."

Gin tersenyum, "Kau tidak dalam posisi bisa menawar saat ini, Rukia-_chan_. Akulah yang menyelamatkanmu. Dan sudah sewajarnya aku meminta kompensasi dari usaha yang kulakukan."

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku," bantah Rukia lagi.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau benar-benar tidak minta tolong? Tentu saja kau memintanya. Hanya saja tidak secara langsung."

Rukia terkesiap. _'Tolong aku! Siapapun!'_

Ya. Itu adalah jeritan hati Rukia saat di dalam kolam. Dan 'siapapun' itu ternyata menjelma menjadi sebuah nama : Gin.

Rukia semakin erat memeluk lututnya. Rasa sesal menyelusup di hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa seluruh hidupnya penuh dengan hutang budi yang mengikatnya? Dengan Kuchiki. Dengan Byakuya. Dengan Gin...

Rukia tidak menginginkan hutang budi itu. Ia tidak mau terikat lagi dengan beban moral untuk tunduk pada siapapun. Rasa sesal itu berubah menjadi rasa perih yang menusuk dada. Dengan tidak berdaya, Rukia makin tenggelam dalam dekapannya sendiri.

Gin meraih wajah mungil gadis itu kembali. Diusapnya pipi Rukia dengan lembut.

"Sebelum kau jatuh ke dalam fase mengasihani diri sendiri, Rukia-_chan_, aku ingin kau mendengarkan kata-kataku," bisik Gin. "Aku adalah pemilik toko harapan. Aku tidak melakukan semuanya dengan gratis. Pertolonganku ini ada harganya. Dan kau harus menjadi pelayanku, sebagai bayaran atas pertolonganku dan atas keinginanmu yang belum terwujud. Jika kau membenci keadaanmu yang terbelit dengan hutang budi pada banyak orang, maka ubahlah hal itu hingga kau bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi sebelum kau bisa mengubah keadaanmu, datanglah ke tokoku. Belajarlah menjadi orang yang kau inginkan disana. Itu adalah tempatmu, karena kau adalah milikku. Dan sebagai kompensasi tidak langsung dari kerja kerasmu, kau akan belajar menghadapi predatormu."

Kata-kata Gin meluncur dingin di telinga Rukia. Semenjak pertemuan mereka, tidak pernah Rukia melihat Gin seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dalam hati, Rukia merasa bahwa kata-kata Gin adalah benar. Lagi-lagi Gin berkata seolah bisa membaca pikiran Rukia.

"Lagipula, tidak ada yang tersisa di sini untukmu, Rukia-_chan_. Jadi apa ruginya menghabiskan satu dua jam di tempatku?" lanjut Gin seraya tersenyum.

Tidak ada lagi alasan Rukia untuk menolak. Namun rasa tidak nyaman masih tertinggal di dadanya. Entah apa itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Ketidakpastian ini menggelayuti pikirannya, menjadi beban baru yang harus dipikul. Tapi...untuk memutuskan semua sekarang, bukanlah hal yang dirasa mudah.

"Begitu rupanya," bisik Rukia. "Kalau begitu, aku rasa aku tidak bisa lagi menghindar," lanjut Rukia dengan suara lemah. "Baiklah. Aku akan-"

"Ssshhh," Gin menekan lembut bibir Rukia dengan jarinya. Ujung ibu jarinya menelusuri bibir bawah Rukia yang putih pucat. "Kau terlalu lelah. Jawabannya bisa kau berikan besok. Sekarang tidurlah, Rukia-_chan_."

Kata terakhir Gin bagaikan mantra penidur. Kelopak mata Rukia terasa berat. Hati dan tubuhnya yang letih, seakan tidak memiliki energi untuk membantah kata-kata Gin.

"Aku... tidak..." gumam Rukia sebelum akhirnya rebah dalam pelukan Gin. Perlahan Rukia terbuai dengan rayuan kantuk. Akhirnya, gadis mungil nan rapuh itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang jatuh makin dalam ke dunia mimpi.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, Rukia-_chan_. Aku akan bersamamu, hingga akhir..."

**To Be Continued**

**GLOSARIUM :**

Anata : semacam panggilan sayang

Okaeri : selamat datang kembali

Hontou ka? : benarkah?

Moshi-moshi : hallo, yah mirip seperti itulah hehehe

Matte : tunggu

Onee-san : kakak (perempuan)

Onegai : tolonglah

Chibinotes : still not good, eh? aih, semoga bisa chibi perbaiki.

Yosh. Hope you'll like itu. Last, please review and sarannya ya, minna ^^

arigatou


	3. An Impossible Wish

Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

This story is inspired by xxxholic

xxxholic belongs to CLAMP

Warning : AU, OOC

Genre : Drama, Supernatural, Romance, Adventure

**Part 3 : An impossible wish**

Byakuya menyesap tehnya. Kaki jenjangnya menyilang anggun sewaktu ia duduk. Koran sorenya tergeletak di meja kerja. Diam-diam Rukia merasakan kesamaan dengan koran sore itu. Sama-sama gampang dibaca, sama-sama menunggu apa yang akan Byakuya lakukan selanjutnya.

"Jadi kau mau kerja sambilan?" suara bariton Byakuya memecah keheningan di ruang kerja bernuansa Jepang modern itu.

"_Hai_," jawab Rukia kaku. Akibat kegugupannya, tangannya sampai berkeringat karena terlalu lama terkepal. Dengan resah Rukia menggerakkan kakinya yang mulai lelah berdiri.

"Untuk apa?"

"Saya...ingin menimba pengalaman, _nii-sama_. Sekolah hanya mengajarkan teori, saya rasa perlu praktek langsung untuk mengetahui sejauh mana teori yang saya pelajari berlaku. Dan...se-sebenarnya, selama ini saya sudah bekerja di sana. Itulah yang menyebabkan saya sering pulang terlambat. _Hontou ni gomennasai, nii-sama_!" Rukia membungkuk khidmat. Dengan takut-takut Rukia melirik ke arah Byakuya. Sama seperti tadi : menunggu. Kali ini seperti apa reaksi aniki Rukia tersebut?

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah."

Manik-manik ungu mata Rukia berbinar-binar, "_Ho-hontou ka_?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Byakuya menatap langsung mata Rukia untuk menegaskan keseriusannya, "Apa kau ingin aku memutuskan sebaliknya?"

"Ti-tidak, _nii-sama_. Saya sangat menghargai keputusan yang _nii-sama_ buat. _Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Kalau tidak memperhatikan sopan santun, Rukia sudah jingkrak-jingkrak dari tadi. Tapi tidak. Dia adalah seorang Kuchiki. Dan seorang Kuchiki pantang untuk bertindak di luar kendali.

"Hn. Apa yang toko itu jual, Rukia?"

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung menohok Rukia.

Gadis berpostur mungil tersebut gelagapan dibuatnya, "I-itu...ya...te-tergantung apa yang orang inginkan..."

Alis Byakuya terangkat. Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik, sesuatu yang kemudian disesalinya karena pasti ia terlihat aneh seperti Orihime.

"_Anooo_, maksud saya toko itu adalah toko serba ada. Ya...semacam itulah."

Byakuya mengangguk, "Begitu ya. Aku akan mampir ke toko itu sekaligus menemui pemiliknya."

"APA?" Rukia segera menutup mulutnya. "Maksud saya...apa saya tidak salah dengar, _nii-sama_? Toko kecil seperti itu tidak layak untuk anda masuki. Saya rasa, i-itu tidak perlu..."

Byakuya tidak mungkin bisa melihat toko yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu, begitu yang Rukia pikirkan. Bagaimana kalau kakaknya itu menyangka ia berbohong? Bisa kacau semuanya.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah pulang sekolah," tandas kakaknya. Kalau sudah begitu, Byakuya tidak mau dibantah lagi.

Adik Byakuya tersebut hanya bisa menarik napas yang sama sekali tidak melegakan. Kepala Rukia berdenyut-denyut dihantam rasa pening.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

.

.

.

"Kuchiki-_saaaan_! _Yahoo_!"

Suara itu lagi...

"Inoue..." sudut bibir Rukia berkedut demi membentuk sebuah senyum palsu.

'_Tidak sekarang, plis. Di saat aku butuh waktu berpikir, kenapa dia muncul?'_ keluh Rukia. Sesiangan Rukia memikirkan suatu alasan yang bisa membuat Byakuya mengurungkan niatnya mengunjungi toko. Bahkan Rukia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik gara-gara otaknya buntu memikirkan masalahnya. Dia sudah menelpon Gin dan menanyakan bagaimana caranya agar tokonya bisa terlihat. Namun sayangnya, Gin hanya menjawab, "Toko ini akan terlihat oleh orang yang memiliki keinginan yang kuat. Kalau tidak ada harapan terpendam ya tidak bisa. Kalau toko ini bisa dilihat oleh sembarang mata, apa bedanya toko ini dengan toko kelontong biasa?"

Jawaban Gin membuat Rukia pusing seharian. Rukia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Byakuya.

Kembali pada Orihime. Orihime nampak tidak memperhatikan ekspresi tersiksa Rukia. Dengan riang dia berlari-lari kecil sambil menenteng kotak bekal makan siangnya yang telah kosong.

"Kuchiki-_san_ mau pulang?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Rukia singkat.

"O iya, Kuchiki-_san_. Hati-hati lho, kalau pulang. Sekarang banyak penculik gadis remaja berkeliaran. Target mereka adalah gadis yang bertubuh kecil seperti Kuchiki-_san_. Kalau ada om-om yang menawari permen jangan mau ya," Orihime memberi petuah.

Rukia nyengir tidak enak, "Inoue, aku kan bukan anak SD. Lagi pula aku dijem-"

"Terus Kuchiki-_san_, kalau naik bus juga harus hati-hati ya. Banyak pria cabul di luar sana yang suka mengintip rok anak sekolah. Jadi jangan lupa memakai celana pendek untuk melapisi rok sekolah," jelas Orihime menggebu-gebu.

Kali ini Rukia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tips celana pendek di balik rok baru kepikiran olehnya setelah peristiwa dengan Gin yang bisa menebak dengan akurat motif celana dalamnya.

"Terus apa lagi ya?" Orihime mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagu.

"Inoue, aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi-"

"Ah, iya!" Inilah yang paling membuat dongkol Rukia. Orihime suka sekali memotong ucapannya tanpa menyadari ketidaksukaan Rukia. Ada apa sih dengan gadis ini? Masa dia tidak pernah belajar tentang membaca ekspresi ataupun bahasa _non-verbal_?

"Aku lupa kalau aku mau memberitahumu bahwa ada lelaki tampan yang duduk di mobil yang biasa menjemputmu, Kuchiki-_san_. Ahahaha," Orihime tertawa senang bisa mengingat kepentingan utamanya.

Rukia membeku di tempat. _'Nii...nii-sama sudah datang. Aduh! Bagaimana ini?'_

Sementara Rukia kebingungan sendiri, Orihime sudah ngacir entah kemana. Tinggallah Rukia dengan tubuh tegangnya terpaku di tempat mereka bercakap-cakap tadi. Namun akhirnya, ia berjalan gontai ke arah luar gerbang sekolah menemui Byakuya.

Pria muda sang pemimpin Kuchiki telah duduk menunggu di mobil. Seperti biasa, Rukia memberi salam yang terkesan formal ketika ia duduk di sebelah Byakuya. Selebihnya Rukia cuma diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana tentang toko tempat ia bekerja.

"Tadi pagi aku menerima telepon dari seseorang bernama Ichimaru."

Tersentak, Rukia menoleh ke arah Byakuya, "Ichimaru?"

Byakuya mengiyakan.

"Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai pemilik toko tempatmu bekerja. Dia juga menjelaskan lokasi di mana tokonya. Apa kau yang memberitahukan nomor telepon pribadiku?" selidik Byakuya.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, _nii-sama_! Saya tidak pernah lancang memberitahukan nomor anda pada siapapun. Saya bahkan tidak memberitahunya bahwa kita akan datang ke sana."

Kakak angkat Rukia itu melirik tajam, "Hebat sekali tuan Ichimaru ini. Dia bisa mengetahui nomor pribadiku dan tujuanku yang hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Menurutmu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

Byakuya masih melirik Rukia dengan tatapan setajam sebilah _katana_. Bisa Rukia rasakan bahwa pandangan kakaknya itu mengandung ketidakpercayaan pada penjelasannya.

"Itu...karena dia adalah pemilik toko. Sudah tugasnya untuk tahu hal-hal seperti itu," jawab Rukia ragu-ragu.

Mobil meluncur pelan. Di dalamnya hanya ada keheningan antara Byakuya dan Rukia. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka telah tiba di depan bangunan ala Jepang kuno bernuansa putih.

Byakuya menilai bangunan itu dengan seksama. Diam-diam Byakuya mengagumi keindahan dan desain eksteriornya yang sederhana namun elegan. Pandangan Byakuya kemudian teralih pada pohon sakura yang melepas helai-helai bunganya hingga berserakan di jalan setapak toko.

"Apa bangunan putih ini tokonya, Rukia?"

"Benar, _nii-sama_," jawab Rukia heran.

Byakuya tidak menunggu lama lagi untuk melewati jalan setapak itu, meninggalkan Rukia yang keheranan. Gadis itu tidak segera mengikuti kakaknya, melainkan menghampiri seorang wanita yang sedang melintas.

"Permisi, nyonya. Ada apa di sebelah sana?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk toko Gin.

Wanita itu mengernyit, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu kan hanya tanah kosong."

Rukia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dengan bergegas Rukia segera menyusul kakaknya yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu.

'_Aku sudah mengecek kebenaran kalau toko ini tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang kebanyakan setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Gin. Ditambah dengan keterangan nyonya itu tadi, artinya Gin tidak melakukan apapun pada toko.'_

Ujung alis Rukia bertaut sementara otaknya berpikir keras, _'Nii-sama, sebenarnya apa keinginan terpendammu?'_

.

.

.

"_Irasshaimase_," ucap Ulquiorra datar pada Byakuya.

"_Okaeri_," ucap Kira dengan murung pada Rukia.

"_Tadaima_.." jawab Rukia dengan wajah tak kalah datar dan murung. Sebenarnya gadis itu sebal melihat sambutan dingin kedua pria yang sudah resmi jadi rekan kerjanya itu. Untung saja ini adalah toko magis. Jika ini toko normal, Gin tidak akan bisa menjaga pelanggan untuk tetap datang ke toko kalau penjaga tokonya adalah dua pria yang memiliki semangat hidup bernilai minus.

"Gin-_sama_ telah menunggu anda, silakan ikut kami."

Kira dan Ulquiorra berbalik, saat itulah Rukia merasakan ada yang tidak beres. _Nii-sama_-nya menyipitkan mata demi mengamati kedua pelayan itu.

"Apa mereka selalu membawa _katana_ di punggung? Atau itu hanya kostum untuk menarik pelanggan?"

Tiba-tiba saja oksigen di toko menguap separuh bagi Rukia. "Hanya kostum, _nii-sama_," Rukia memilih jawaban aman. Gadis itu mengusap peluh ketika Byakuya tidak banyak tanya lagi, "Hanya kostum..." gumam Rukia.

Kedua kakak beradik itu mengikuti para pelayan Gin menuju ruang tamu. Berbeda dengan tempat pertama kali Rukia bertemu Gin, kali ini mereka diantar menuju ruangan lain. Dinding kertas bermotif bunga terompet membuat ruangan itu terlihat cerah. Dan ketika pintunya dibuka lebar, orang yang berada di ruangan bisa menatap langsung halaman samping toko. Sepertinya ruangan itu diatur sedemikian rupa agar orang yang mengobrol di dalamnya merasa santai dan bisa leluasa menikmati keindahan sakura gugur di tepi kolam kecil ikan koi.

"Tampaknya anda menyukai desain ruangan ini, Kuchiki-_san_."

Rukia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Berbeda dari biasa, hari ini Gin mengenakan pakaian adat China dari dinasti Manchu berwarna putih mengkilat. Namun minus penutup kepala. Pakaian itu sempurna menutup tubuh jangkung Gin serta serasi dengan warna kulit dan rambutnya. Benar-benar putih dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

"Saya merasa terhormat anda mau datang ke toko kecil kami, tuan Kuchiki yang terhormat."

Entah kenapa Rukia tidak menyukai cara bicara Gin pada kakaknya. Gin terlalu kasual. Dia tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun dengan aura kakaknya yang biasanya membuat orang merasa tersudut. Ditambah lagi dengan sindiran yang membumbui nada suaranya. Rukia jadi merasa was-was bilamana kakaknya akan menganggap cara bicara Gin sebagai sesuatu yang ofensif.

Byakuya menjawab basa-basi Gin dengan sopan. Dua pria itu kemudian beramah-tamah dan berbincang tentang beberapa hal sebelum Byakuya menanyakan pertanyaan inti.

"Toko ini adalah toko yang unik. Sebenarnya, apa yang anda jual, Ichimaru-_san_?"

Gin tersenyum lebar hingga membuat Rukia bergidik.

"Kami menjual semua hal yang dibutuhkan pelanggan selama kami bisa menyediakannya. Jika dipikir-pikir lebih dalam, sebenarnya toko kami menjual jasa. Permintaan pelanggan tidak kami batasi pada hal tertentu. Bisa dibilang, toko kami ada untuk memenuhi harapan pelanggan."

Byakuya menerima cawan teh yang disodorkan Rukia, menyesapnya lalu kembali bertanya.

"Lalu, apa tugas adik saya di toko ini?"

"Sementara ini dia bertugas sama seperti dua penjaga toko yang tadi menyambut anda. Tapi sebentar lagi, saya berniat menjadikannya perpanjangan tangan saya."

Rukia terkesiap mendengar penuturan Gin. Dia bingung apakah Gin hanya berbasa-basi ataukah benar-benar berniat seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Anda mempercayakan tugas yang sangat berat pada Rukia. Saya harap dia tidak mengecewakan anda."

Kepala Rukia menunduk. Sudah ia duga, Byakuya tidak akan mempercayai kemampuannya. Rukia saja tidak percaya terhadap kemampuannya sendiri, apa lagi Byakuya.

"Anda benar-benar kakak yang baik, hingga mengkhawatirkan adik anda seperti itu. Tapi dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," sergah Gin sopan. Tapi Rukia merasa senyum dan nada suara Gin bagaikan menyimpan belati ketika mengatakan kalimat barusan.

Burung-burung berkicau lemah. Sakura berguguran. Beberapa helai kelopak sakura tersebut jatuh di atas kolam, membuat permukaannya beriak tenang. Kedua pria di sisi kiri kanan Rukia itu akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka ketika Byakuya pamit pulang.

Rukia hendak mengekor Byakuya ketika Gin menahannya.

"Maaf, tuan Byakuya, adik anda masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Saya harap anda bisa meninggalkannya di sini."

"Silakan," lanjut Byakuya dingin.

Gin melambai-lambai pada Byakuya dengan wajah bahagia ketika kakak Rukia itu meninggalkan tokonya. Sebelah tangan Gin mencengkeram bahu Rukia.

"Gin," panggil Rukia. Dia mengamati mobil yang membawa kakaknya menderu pergi.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa _nii-sama_ bisa melihat toko ini?"

Tangan Gin mengelus kepala gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Menurutmu kenapa, Rukia-_chan_?"

"Apa ada yang diinginkan oleh _nii-sama_?"

"Pastinya."

Rukia tampak berpikir, memberi tatapan menimbang pada Gin.

"Mengapa kau tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengabulkan keinginannya?"

Gin terkekeh. Ditepuknya kepala Rukia yang segera ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Bisnis juga ada batasnya, Rukia-_chan_. Aku tidak akan mau menawarkan jasa jika pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya," jawab Gin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya ada satu cara mengabulkan keinginan _nii-sama_-mu, tapi itu bukan caraku. Aku tidak mau," kata Gin selanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa mengabulkan keinginannya begitu sulit?"

Pria berambut perak itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau juga bisa, kalau kau mau."

Mata Rukia membulat. Binar-binar harapan terlihat jelas di sepasang bola mata ungu itu.

"Benar? Apa kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ya, tentu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Rukia bertanya dengan antusias.

"Dengan membunuh _nii-sama_-mu."

Jawaban Gin sungguh membuat Rukia terkesiap.

"Hoi, apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" tanya Rukia kasar. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa tidak suka.

Lagi-lagi Gin mengusap kepala Rukia, "Keinginan kakakmu adalah bersatu kembali dengan mendiang istrinya. Sampai dunia kiamat pun aku tidak akan bisa menghidupkan orang mati. Satu-satunya cara ya adalah dengan menunggu kakakmu mati. Atau jalan pintasnya adalah dengan membunuhnya. Tapi cara itu terlalu merepotkan," keluh Gin.

Postur Rukia yang semula tegang, kini lemas.

"Jadi begitu, ya. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mewujudkan keinginan _nii-sama_..." gumam Rukia. Bagaikan dilingkupi awan gelap, wajah Rukia terlihat murung.

Ekspresi sedih Rukia itu membuat Gin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Aku tidak mengerti, buat apa kau begitu bersemangat untuk membahagiakan orang merepotkan seperti dia, Rukia-_chan_?" sungut Gin.

Urat-urat kemarahan muncul secara ajaib di dahi gadis berambut legam tersebut, mengalahkan rasa sedihnya yang tadi terlihat.

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan, hah?"

"Tentu saja kakakmu. Untuk menghadapi dia saja aku harus memakai salah satu pakaian kebesaranku yang luar biasa bikin gerah ini. Aduh..." rajuk Gin.

"Suruh siapa kau punya selera berbusana mirip orang sirkus begitu?" tukas Rukia ketus.

"Orang sirkus?" Gin memajang ekspresi terluka di wajahnya.

"Hn. Kalau bukan orang sirkus, bajumu lebih mirip orang yang mau ikut parade, mengalahkah hebohnya festival di Brazil sana. Huh."

Gin bersungut, "Jahatnya. Apa seperti itu nada bicara yang kau gunakan untuk menghadapi calon suamimu?"

"Siapa yang mau bersuami dengan orang sepertimu, Giiiin," desis Rukia penuh penekanan.

Geligi Rukia gemeletuk tidak ramah. Namun, seperti biasa, Gin sungguh santai dalam menghadapinya.

"Dari pada kau mengomel tidak jelas, lebih baik kau kerjakan tugas barumu," kata Gin tanpa rasa bersalah.

Masih dengan raut wajah masam, Rukia bersidekap menghadapi Gin.

"Baiklah. Apa itu?" Rukia menyerah. Dia tidak mau memulai pertengkaran ala tikus dan kucing –atau lebih tepatnya kelinci dan ular- dengan Gin.

Gin menyeringai. Dengan langkah yang terlihat berbahaya ia mendekati Rukia. Semakin lama makin dekat dan membuat gadis itu terdesak di antara tubuh Gin dan tembok.

Gadis itu menahan napas karena gugup waktu Gin mendekatkan wajahnya dan membawa tangan Rukia ke arah kancing Gin.

"Tugas barumu adalah," bisik Gin, "membantuku melepas kostum ini."

Kenapa Rukia jadi susah menelan ludah? Apalagi ketika wajah Gin makin mendekati wajahnya. Lutut Rukia gemetar. Bukan apa-apa. Itu hanya disebabkan dia bisa melihat dari dekat seringaian Gin yang lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu. Kata-kata Gin di awal pertemuan mereka mulai diakui kebenarannya oleh Rukia. Pria ini bukan rubah, tapi ular.

Tidak ingin mengalami hal yang tidak-tidak, Rukia berusaha melawan.

"Jauh-jauh, Giiiin!"

Dia dorong tubuh Gin sekuat tenaga yang bisa dikeluarkan tubuh kecilnya. Sayangnya hal itu sangat sulit dengan adanya tangan Gin yang menahan tangan dan bahunya.

Kengerian Rukia berubah drastis ketika jarak bibir mereka hanya setipis seikat rambut bayi. Jantung Rukia bertalu-talu mirip bedug Taiko. Bahkan keributan jantung Rukia bisa sampai telinganya sendiri. Namun kali ini sebab semua kehebohan jantung Rukia adalah posisinya sebagai gadis remaja normal yang berada terlalu dekat dengan seorang pria yang lebih dewasa.

Satu detik...dua detik...

Gin semakin menikmati permainannya pada gadis itu dengan berlambat-lambat mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka. Apalagi ditambah rona merah muda yang mirip sakura di depan toko, yang mulai merambati pipi Rukia, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin menarik dilihat.

Gin menyeringai. Namun ia tahu permainan ini harus berhenti. Ia tetap tersenyum sekalipun ia sendiri kecewa karena tidak bisa menggoda Rukia lebih jauh lagi.

"Ada pelanggan," bisiknya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Susah payah, Rukia mengalihkan perhatian ke seraut wajah yang terlihat di belakang punggung Gin. Napas Rukia tercekat menyadari siapa pelanggan yang dimaksud. Dan ternyata kejutan belum mau pergi dari hati ini.

To Be Continued

Chibinotes : Are? Kenapa aneh bin ngegantung gini ya?

Yosh, hope you enjoy it. RnR, minna-san? ^^


End file.
